Firestar's Quest Missing Return
by ally4054
Summary: How does the clan react when Firestar and Sandstorm return from their tiring journey all the way from Skyclan? How does the first gathering go? What else happens? Find out here! :   *Remake of my older version of this*


**Alright, if you've read this before, I have some explaining to do. I had a couple chapters of this story and then I just forgot about it, don't ask me how it happened, it did. So, I decided to edit this the best I could without altering it TOO much and repost it. This time I DO plan to finish it! I do like the idea, but I couldn't bear just to post a new chapter onto the old post I had of it because it certainly wasn't that well written. Even this part that I am posting right now isn't up to my standards all the way, but I didn't want to totally reconstruct the chapter! The next chapter I probably will destroy and piece back together.**

***Spoiler's if you haven't read Firestar's Quest or Midnight. (Kinda...Probably...)**

**So this is all about Firestar and Sandstorm returning after they go and help Skyclan. The first gathering back, Sorreltail's accident (haha, that's a little spoiler,) and Sandstorm telling Firestar that she is having kits.**

**Alright, so we're good? Good.**

**Here it is...**

**Oh yeah, and DISCLAIMER: Sadly I'm not one of the Erin Hunter's, (or am I? No.) so I don't own any of the characters and such. :'(**

**~Read, Relax, and Enjoy~**

* * *

The sun was setting when Firestar was finally able to sigh happily as he saw the ground around the river start to steepen and the rocky walls that surrounded the river started to form. _They were nearly home! _His thoughts raged in his mind like a swift and steady whirlpool; soon he found himself thinking about Skyclan.

He was having a hard time with not worry or thinking of them, they were so far away; they would never hear news about them and most likely never see them again. Firestar knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself from thinking about them and probably start asking questions to himself about them several more times before he ever joined Starclan.

Though he couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with that, they weren't his clan, he had Thunderclan, after all. Although, still he worried, had anything happened? How were their newest apprentices?

Sandstorm nudged him and he whipped back into reality. She was staring at him intensely; obviously knowing what he was thinking.

"They're fine!" she exclaimed after many minutes of silence, "You even admitted you know that they're ok, but you keep worrying!"

"I know," Firestar muttered fondly, remembering how many times Sandstorm had told him Skyclan, was, and would be fine. "I guess when we're back I can start worrying about Thunderclan again, don't worry. We'll be back into daily life soon."

Sandstorm gazed at him a while longer, looking as if she wanted to push it further, but she finally decided to give it up, and they both walked on in silence.

Firestar was the first to notice the faint scent of the moorland, and of course couldn't help but point it out; shortly after they stood in front of the Windclan scent markers. They froze at the border, they're feelings a mixture of happiness as well as nervousness. Instincts of their times with other clans around started to kick in.

Sandstorm pressed against Firestar and he could tell she was a little wry; her fur bristled close to his. He looked at her sympathetically; they were finally back to where there were four clans that had to compete with each other.

Though the second his eyes turned to her he saw her eyes flash with relief and happiness to be so close to their forest home, and so they set a brisk pace across the moor.

"I can already see the trees!" Sandstorm mewed under her breath, just loud enough for Firestar to hear.

He himself felt the same sense of adrenaline and excitement that Sandstorm must have been feeling, because he wished nothing more than to streak out across the moorland and into the lush forest, but he knew better than to do that. If Windclan spotted him it would take much longer to get home and positively cause some issues. He had the sudden thought of hiding now and sneaking the rest of the way through Windclan territory, but had to dismiss the thought only seconds after he thought of it.

They knew he had been gone and they had no reason to stop him from coming home, including the fact that if they got caught there would be some questions and certainly some suspicions.

His mind started to wander as he watched the woodland trees slowly drift closer to them. He thought about how Graystripe and Cinderpelt had done taking care of the clan. No doubts crossed his mind that they hadn't done an amazing job.

He thought about Cloudtail and Brightheart, there kit should be big and strong by now; about his old apprentice Brambleclaw, and every other cat in the clan, the cats he would give anything for.

Firestar thought and thought about his clan more and more and the erg to sprint across the moor grew as he craved to see his clanmates, it splashed over him like a wave as his mind wandered fathering into thoughts of his clan.

The paw steps after paw steps seemed to be getting slower and slower; it began to drive Firestar close into insanity, they were so close to the forest.

He looked across the moor trying to judge the distance to the forest when something out of the corner of his eye made him stop and turn, Sandstorm noticed his sudden halt and stopped as well, looking out at the distance trying to figure out what made her mate stop, there was a patrol of Windclan cats stalking over toward them.

Firestar sat down patiently as four cats took their sweet time coming over to the two returning Thunderclan cats. Focusing on them, Firestar tried to identify the cats in the patrol, Sandstorm didn't seem to care, as she needed the ground impatiently.

After a moment Firestar saw the cats clearly, Mudclaw was in the lead with Webfoot and with another younger cat at his heels, an apprentice, while Onewhisker brought of the rear.

The Thunderclan leader hissed inwardly, he wasn't particularly fond of Mudclaw and he knew he wouldn't get home without several questions from the touchy deputy.

Sandstorm shot her mate look, warning him to cool it, she knew how he felt about Mudclaw and, again, she seemed to know what he was thinking.

Mudclaw, immediately, was the first to speak when they got into talking distance, "Well I see the great Thunderclan leader is back," he grumbled bitterly.

"Greetings," Firestar answered, ignoring Mudclaw's bitterness and replied in a forced, friendly tone. "We're sorry to be here but we had to cross your territory to get back home."

"And why would you need to get back home," Mudclaw spat, "Where have you been?"

"It doesn't matter," Sandstorm retorted angrily.

Firestar pressed his tail against her mouth, finding it ironic that she was the one that told him to cool down, and he finished for her, "Starclan had asked me to fix something, and I'm sure Graystripe mentioned it at the gathering. It doesn't matter where we have been, all that matters is we're back now."

Mudclaw opened his mouth, ready to sneer at them once again but closed it as Onewhisker started to talk. "I assume your journey was successful?"

He dipped his head in an affirmative manner, but added, "We're quite anxious to be getting home…"

"Then we will escort you to the border," Mudclaw hissed back.

"Very well," Was the kind answer that came from Firestar, even though he wanted nothing to do with a Windclan escort.

The Windclan patrol circled them and started off toward the four tree border. Sandstorm's fur was bristling with anger and he couldn't blame her, but they both walked tall and proud even with the Windclan cats surrounding them.

Windclan's snarky deputy didn't look back at them; Webfoot kept glancing at them, like he wasn't quite sure what to make of them. The young apprentice, a pretty, young, and black she-cat gazed at them with what was a mixture of hostility and wonder. Firestar could feel Onewhisker's gaze burning into his back and he looked at him, he could tell the warriors wanted to talk to him, but Mudclaw would think wrongly of it, so he kept his mouth shut.

They traveled silently as the wind buffered their fur, Firestar and Sandstorm soon let out silent sighs of relief as the patrol made it to Fourtrees.

Firestar dipped his head respectfully, thanking them for their "help". The other cats returned his respect nod with their own, all except Mudclaw who gathered them and left. Mudclaw looked back every couple seconds, to see the Thunderclan leader and his mate strolling proudly into Thunderclan territory.

Though the second they were out of sight they were racing toward the Thunderclan camp, their home!

* * *

**Um, yeah, so like I said, not my best work. Next chapter will be better hopefully, and it WILL come soon! I just have to update some of my other stories in other fandom's as well. Can't forget. :D **

**THANKS FOR READING! :D**


End file.
